


Oh Captain My Captain

by Sy_Itha



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sy_Itha/pseuds/Sy_Itha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate Captain Chloe takes some time to plunder some booty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain My Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrriTheMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrriTheMage/gifts), [Gikka218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gikka218/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ready for the Plunder, Shaka Brah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600779) by [Gikka218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gikka218/pseuds/Gikka218), [IrriTheMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrriTheMage/pseuds/IrriTheMage). 



> A/N So IrriTheMage and Gikka218 wrote an AU called Ready for the Plunder Shaka Brah and I apparently had a mighty need to write some smut based loosely on the AU. Now it should be known that I have never actually played Life is Strange so this is mostly just what I know from my Tumblr feed and from what Irri and Gikka have talked about. I did not proof this and it was written entirely in skype to the sounds of Irri dying. Sorry not sorry.

Max squealed as Chloe wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Chloe laughed. "Whatever I damn well please. I'm the captain, and you're my captive."

Max couldn't decide if she liked the wicked gleam in Chloe's eyes or not. There was something thrilling about the way she took charge. She didn't mind the display of strength either. "Where are you taking me?" she asked in between giggles.

With her free hand Chloe opened the door to her cabin and Max was pleased that they made it through the doorway without incident. She had little time to savor it. With a soft grunt Chloe heaved Max off her shoulder and onto her bed. Max gasped, both from the landing and the look in Chloe's eyes. She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. She watched Chloe's eyes track the movement and darken.

"I've dreamed about this so many times. I've played this scene over and over in my head." Chloe's words were husky with need. Chloe's hands moved to the buttons on her shirt and slowly started to unbutton them. Max's breath quickened as she watched the slow reveal of skin.

When the last button was undone, Chloe carelessly tossed the shirt aside. She crawled across the bed, positioning herself between Max's legs. Max wanted to move, she wanted to reach out and run her hands over the tanned skin that had tormented her from their first meeting, but she was paralyzed.

"Nothing to say Max?" Chloe asked. She moved closer, hovering just out of reach. Max was vaguely aware that she was panting. Chloe reached out and cupped Max's cheek. "I'll have to see if I can't make you talk. After all as a pirate I've very skilled in..." Chloe trailed a hand up Max's thigh. "Torture."

Max's breath caught somewhere in her throat and her fingers clutched at the sheets. Chloe closed the remaining distance finally meeting Max's lips. The kiss spurred her into action, her fingers sliding up Chloe's arms and wrapping around her neck. She tugged, pulling their bodies flush together. She felt far too hot. Her clothes were a nuisance and she pawed at them. Chloe trailed kissed down the side of Max's neck and nipped at her ear. "You want that off?" she whispered.

Max bit her lip and nodded. Chloe's hands moved to Max's hips and carefully slide under the fabric. Max's eyes fluttered shut and she arched into the touch. She lifted her arms to help Chloe remove her shirt. Chloe tossed it impatiently aside. Max opened her eyes to see Chloe's expression. Her mouth hung slightly open, eyes roaming over Max's body. She flushed under the scrutiny.

"Don't you dare be embarrassed," Chloe's voice sounded hoarse. "You're fucking beautiful."

With shaking a shaking hand Max pulled Chloe in for another kiss. This one was different from the others. The fire that burned through her body seemed to have engulfed Chloe as well. They pressed hard against each other as if they couldn't get close enough. Chloe's kiss was a mixture of gentle exploration and passionate fervor.Max shivered when Chloe's fingers undid the clasp of her pants.

Chloe paused and looked up, meeting Max's eyes. "Okay?" she asked.

Max nodded. She covered Chloe's hand with her own and gently guided it downward. Chloe groaned and Max couldn't think of a better sound in the whole world.

Chloe helped Max out of the rest of her clothes and then stripped out of her own pants. The feeling of their naked bodies pressed against each other made Max dizzy. She shifted, wanting to fit as closely as possible to Chloe. As she moved her leg, Chloe gasped. Max froze. "Oh God, did I hurt you?"

In response Chloe rolled her hips, rocking against Max's thigh. She leaned forward, bracing her hands on either side of Max's head. Max could feel the soft tickle of breath against her neck as Chloe panted lightly. "No, you didn't hurt me. Fuck...Max, I'm trying to go slowly, but I..." Her words cut off as Max shifted again, deliberately pressing against Chloe. Chloe took a shuddering breath. "Fuck it."

Chloe gripped both of Max's hands and pinned them above her head. She slid a little further up Max's thigh and began to grind Max. Max watched as Chloe's moved above her. She could feel the slick heat coating her thigh as Chloe moved. She struggled against Chloe's grip. She wanted to touch her, to feel her, but Chloe growled softly and tightened her grip. "Not yet."

Max whimpered. She could barely stand it, she need to feel something. She ached to touch Chloe, to be touched by Chloe. She tried to angle her hips, to feel some kind of relief, but Chloe continued to ride her thigh.

"I want you to ask." Chloe managed between labored breaths. "Ask me to."

Max frowned, trying to understand her meaning. She was willing to do nearly anything if it meant that Chloe would touch her. _She said she'd make me talk, does she....no...she couldn't mean she wants me to beg?_ She bit her lip. The warmth that had spread through her body was nothing compared to the flush on her face.

"Please," she said at last. The word was barely above a whisper.

Chloe opened her eyes, meeting Max's. "Please? What are you asking for Max?" Her movements slowed, and then stopped. She released her grip on Max's wrists and trailed them downward. Her fingers brushed along Max's arms, down to her collarbone where Chloe hesitated. "Max, answer me."

Max squeezed her eyes shut, the embarrassment more than she could handle. "Please touch me Chloe." She said it all in a rush, afraid she wouldn't get all the words out otherwise. Chloe's low deep chuckle sent a shudder through her body.

"I am touching you Max." Chloe trailed her hand lower circling around Max's breast absently. The slow circling motion became smaller and smaller until she traced her finger around Max's nipple. Max cried out a broken piece of Chloe's name. "What do you want me to do Max?" Chloe repeated.

"I-I want you inside me. Please, I need you to....to..." she took a shaky breath. "Please fuck me." Chloe closed her eyes and seemed to savor the moment. Her hand continued it's path, moving lower still. Chloe traced down the inside of Max's thighs. Instinctively Max opened her legs wider. She wanted to feel Chloe moving inside her.

"Jesus..." Chloe whispered. "You're so wet for me Max." Finally Max felt the light touch of Chloe's fingers against her. She needed more than Chloe's experimental strokes. She tilted her hips back, giving Chloe better access. Chloe sucked in a breath and moaned. Her movements were more purposeful now, still searching, but firmer. She opened her mouth to beg more when Chloe found what she was looking for. Max's head slammed back against the pillow as Chloe began to stroke across Max's clit.

Max reached out blindly, gripping first Chloe's shoulder, then her hair. She needed more, but she didn't know what "more" was. "Please," she moaned. "Please, I need...I need..." she couldn't form words as Chloe continued to circle her clit.

"You're so sexy when you beg me," Chloe murmured. Max groaned in frustration as Chloe's movements ceased.  Chloe laughed gently. "Don't worry, I'm not stopping." Her hand slid down and Max sighed with relief as Chloe pressed inside her at last.

"Yes," Max breathed. Chloe leaned up and kissed Max thoroughly. When Chloe slowly began to thrust, Max clutched at her tightly, needing something to hold onto. Max tried to move in time with Chloe, rocking forward with her hips as Chloe curled her fingers. Impossibly, Max wanted her closer, deeper. She let go of Chloe's hair and moved her hands down to Chloe's hips.

It was difficult for her to think. She could feel her body tensing, building towards something. She summed all the willpower she still possessed and forced her hands to move. Max fumbled a moment when Chloe's arms got in the way, but she was determined. Finally her hand found it's way between Chloe's legs. Chloe cried out in surprise when Max moved through her wetness. "W-What -" Chloe stuttered. She never finished the thought.

 

The two of them moved together. Feeling Chloe around her and in her was more than Max ever could have imagined. She struggled to hold back, to keep the moment a little bit longer. But then she heard Chloe gasp her name. Max's whole body felt like it might shatter. Her mouth opened in a wordless scream. Her gasp sounded something like Chloe's name. Somehow she made her hand keep moving. She needed to make Chloe feel this too. She needed to hear her name tumble from her lips over and over again. Through the fog of her pleasure she heard Chloe's low moan quickly followed by her name, so soft it was almost a whisper.

Chloe leaned into Max as she shuddered above her. Max felt the wetness spill across her hand. Pride and happiness welled within her at the knowledge that she was able to bring Chloe such pleasure. She continued to move her hand, wanting to hear the sound of her name a second time. Chloe breathed out a laugh and stilled Max's hand. "Whoa there tiger." She grinned against Max's neck. "Let me catch my breath. I wasn't expecting that."

"Not part of your 'script' huh?" Max teased. She played with a strand of Chloe's hair. Chloe hummed in agreement, the sound vibrating against Max's skin.

"Hella better than I imagined." Chloe leaned back enough to meet Max's eyes. "What about you?"

Max laughed and shook her head. "Seriously?" She gripped the back of Chloe's neck and kissed her tenderly.

"That wasn't an answer," Chloe protested.

"Hmmm, how could I describe it...." Max grinned mischievously.

"I swear to God Max -"

"Wowzers"

  
  



End file.
